


Survive

by psghayleaux



Category: The Osiris Child (2017)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: Things go differently on the bus.





	Survive

When the ship prepared to open fire on the bus Sy started towards Indi. He was willing to sacrifice himself for her. She was about the age his daughter had been when he’d lost her. He couldn’t lose Indi too even though he’d only just met her. 

Indi had already made herself small, so incredibly small with her fear. Curled in a ball close to the wall of the bus almost hidden by the seats. Then he sees Kane, frozen, standing unmoving in the open.

He can't decipher the emotions on the other man's face. He doesn't take the time to. Sy tackles him to the floor moments before hundreds, thousands, of bullets rip through the bus. Gyp is killed in the first barrage, sitting in the driver seat, still gripping the wheel.

If Sy hadn't tackled Kane, the other man would have been dead, bullets tore through the air above their prone forms.

"You're not leaving your daughter alone you asshole," Sy hisses in Kane's ear. He can't even hear himself over the sound of the guns currently perforating the bus.

Kane says nothing, just laying under Sy. A look of fear and confusion on his face. For someone who'd seen combat Sy had really expected a little bit more from him.

They lay there breathing each other's air for what felt like an eternity but was probably only seconds before their attacker's guns went silent and the ship flew away, hoping to escape the blast radius.

Sy climbed off of Kane, eyes scanning for Indi. Kane didn't stir, didn't even look like he was breathing, laying on the floor eyes looking at the ceiling of the bus but not actually seeing it.

"You okay?" Sy asked Indi when he finally located her, stilled curled in a ball between the buses seat with her back up against the wall.

"Yeah," she said slowly uncurling herself, "Is Dad..." Her voice trailed off.

He's fine," he glanced at him, "Get up, asshole, we're almost out of time."

Kane blinked seeming to come back to himself and sat up, but he didn't speak.

Sy ignored him for the moment and got Indi moving, "We've got to go, and fast, if we're going to make it to the bunker. I'll carry you."

She let him lift her off the bus and he ran. He didn't look back but he heard Kane following them, and the monsters closing in.

That was a problem.

"You got a gun, Kane?" He called, not slowing in his desperate run for the safety of the bunker.

"Yeah," came his voice sounding dazed but not out of breath, "you?"

They'd just made it into the cavern containing the bunker, "I do." He set Indi down and drew his gun, "Indi get ready to run."

"Okay," she said in a small but determined voice.

"Run," he said. She took off as he and Kane turned guns at the ready and closed ranks behind her, neither man wanting the creatures to reach her.

Sy knew what would really happen to them if they weren't outright killed, personally he preferred death. He wondered if Kane knew. He wasn't going to become one of those things and risk hurting Indi, or Kane for that matter. No matter what it took he wasn't going to become one of them.

Indi reached the door to the bunker while they did their best to hold back the encroaching creatures, hoping against hope that they'd all get inside before the detonation.

With Sy and Kane both doing their best to keep the creatures back with their limited ammo, they managed to keep the monsters at bay. Indi's voice called, "Hurry Dad, Sy, hurry."

She climbed down the hatched as they slammed the door behind them and followed her down, Kane pulled the hatch shut behind them just as the explosion hit.

They all three slumped on the floor breathing hard. Surprised to be alive.

Kane was the first to speak. He hadn't really seen the creatures when they were in Osiris, not well enough to get a good look at them anyway.

"What the fuck are those things?" He asked, mostly to the wall, but it was a question open to anyone who might know the answer.

"That's what they were doing to the prisoners," Sy said, anger and fear mixing in his voice. He'd come far to close to becoming one of them for his own comfort.

"They... what the... they said they were breeding something."

"Exor is a real great corporation, excellent career choice there, Kane."

"You worked for them too, don't get all high and mighty on me now, Sy."

Sy looked away from him, unwilling to admit the truth, not yet, maybe not ever. He caught Indi's eye and smiled at her. It wasn't much but it was about the only comfort he could offer her.

Kane was still to shook up and probably too sober, to notice any of it.

Indi narrowed he eyes at Sy, she was pretty sure he was hiding something.

After a couple of minutes of swearing under his breath, Kane finally seemed to get himself together enough to remember that he should check on Indi. She'd gotten up and was inspecting the contents of the room they'd landed in.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked as he walked over to her. Clearly hoping she'd pretend that he hadn't just been freaking out while she'd calmly started investigating the bunker they were going to be trapped in for the foreseeable future.

"I'm fine Dad, I'm just glad you're alive," she glanced over at Sy, "That you both are.

I don't want to be alone again. I didn't like it in the apartment when Armenia left. I wouldn't want to be trapped in here alone."

Sy moved to give her a hug but stopped himself. It wasn't his place, she wasn't his daughter, and she had her father. He wasn't really needed.

Kane swept her up into a hug, he pulled her close and whispered something into her hair that Sy couldn't hear. He just sat there, feeling out of place and unneeded now that they were in the bunker and Kane had been reunited with Indi.

He glanced over at them again, unable to stop himself from looking at them and thinking about what he'd lost. Kane, to his surprise, was looking back at him and he found himself unable to look away.

Indi didn't notice, to busy clinging to her father.

Before Sy could make himself break Kane's gaze the other man spoke, "Get over here." He lifted an arm from around Indi, inviting Sy into the hug.

He only hesitated for a moment before standing up and moving to join them. It had been so long since he'd been touched for some reason other than violence that he couldn't ignore the invitation.

He reached them and Kane put his free arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Indi snuggled in as he returned Kane's hug and enclosed them both in his arms in return. In that moment of calm and comfort, he felt the tears start to fall that he'd been holding in since the day he'd lost his wife and child.

Indi wasn't his daughter and Kane certainly wasn't his wife, but they might be the family he needed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone notices any glaring errors please let me know. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
